


Sweet

by ms_MCR



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, sploshing, the usual sex stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_MCR/pseuds/ms_MCR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally I was craving cupcakes one day and decided to write about Frank and Gerard having sex in a bakery.<br/>aka PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was the FIRST ever piece of smut I wrote. Deciding to post it here. IDKY

I dust off my clothes and stamp out my cigarette as I make my way to the glass door entrance of the local bakery. I try to open the door but find it locked. Being the new guy with no key of my own yet i knock on the door and wait for someone to answer. As i have my back turned the door jingles and i turn around to find a man with white bakers coat, shaggy black hair, pale skin, and beautiful hazel-green eyes. His face glowing with the rays of the shining moon. I realize I'm staring at this beautiful man a bit to long when he starts to fidget uncomfortably under my gaze. I grin sheepishly and look down, with a blush rising on my cheeks. I hear a low chuckle and look up to find him with a sudden air of confidence around him and a smirk gracing his face.

"You must be Frank." He states in a voice as smoldering as his eyes. 

"Yeah that's me." I manage to squeak out. 

He motions fir me to come inside with a grand gesture of his arm as if showing me to a grand prize. Its dark inside aside from the fluorescent lights coming from the display of where they keep the baked goods, i follow him in the near darkness to a pair of red double doors that have a bright light peeking out from underneath. He suddenly stops causing me to bump into his chest. He grabs onto my arms to keep me from falling backwards and i feel the rumble of a laugh rising in his chest. I back up slowly looking down hoping he won't notice the furious shade of red on my face. 

"Sorry I guess I should have turned on a light or two. " he says trying to suppress his chuckles. 

He opens the double doors and waits for me to walk in first to what i assume is the kitchen. Everywhere on each surface there is bowls,spoons,knives,cookie cutters, and pretty much every baking tool you could ever need. I look around eyes wide at the mess that i would have to clean up. "Don't worry it's usually not this messy. Today we had a wedding and sweet sixteen, so you could only imagine the state of chaos this kitchen was in trying to get everything together. On regular days its not ever this bad. I swear!" He says with a wide smile showing me all his little white teeth. 

I just nod my head already dreading the long night ahead of me. He points to a corner were there is cake layers and pouches of frosting and balls of fondant layed out,"So if you need anything i'll be over there finishing up a cake. Oh and I'm Gerard by the way, head baker and owner of this fine establishment." He says with a joking tone and mega watt smile. I nod once again and turn to get to cleaning up this mess. 

I quickly was able to wash and dry all the dishes and put them away. Only thing left for me to do was to put away leftover frosting and such and wipe down the counters and tables. I gather all the extra things and put them all on a long wooden table. I wipe down all the other tables and counters and then move to put away the extras. Out of the corner of my eye i see something tall and pink. I turn my head around to get a better look and see a five tier cake. It was a soft pastel pink with deep pink roses, glitter,and bows made from fondant. The cake looked fit for a princess, "Wow." I whispered. 

Gerard turned around with a pleased grin on his face. "You like it? Think it needs something more?" I shake my head furiously not wanting him to ruin his beautiful creation,

" No definitely not. Its perfect, it looks really really good!" I say. 

His grin grows even wider pleased by my response. "I'm glad you think so. Do you want to taste it just to make sure it is 'really really good' as you say it is? Don't worry we wont ruin the cake i put some to the side." I grimace worried about hurting his feelings by my next comment,

"Uhh.. I really don't like sweet stuff...." i trail off embarrassed about my dislike of a widely loved guilty pleasure. 

He raises his eyebrows at me in surprise "Like not even candy, whipped cream, chocolate, frosting, anything?" His voice raising an octave as he named each example. 

"Yeah i know its weird but I've just never really liked any of that its never appealed to me in anyway no matter how good its looked." I say innocently with a shrug. 

A look of mischievousness crosses his face for a second before contorting into one of passiveness. He struts his way over to me and dips his finger in the bowl of whipped cream on the table behind me. Slowly he brings up his cream covered finger to his mouth sucking it into his mouth all the way to the knuckle. He slides it in and out of his mouth trying to lick and suck off all the white creamy goodness. I gulp down the lump rising in my throat as i watch the scene unfolding in front of me. His eyes flutter shut and he starts to, i kid you not, moan around the finger in his mouth. I feel my self grow hard at the erotic sounds being produced by the amazingly hot man in front of me. He finally pulls out his finger from his mouth with a 'pop'. "So good." He says huskily gazing at me intently. 

"Sure you don't want to try some? You might just change your mind." Without thinking i quickly nod my head. He dips his finger once again in the cream but this time he puts the dollop on the tip of his tongue instead of sucking it off. He leans forward as do i, once within my reach i suck his tongue into my mouth savoring the kiss and the sweet taste of the whipped cream in his mouth. I truly never liked sweet things, but like this i could eat them everyday. He presses down into the kiss as i reach up and pull his head closer by his black silky locks. He moans into my mouth clearly aroused by the hair pulling. He tightly wraps his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. I move down to his neck sucking at the skin, i immediately miss the sweet taste of sugar in his mouth. 

"More. I need more." I manage to pant out. 

"Okay but me first." He gets down on his knees and takes down my black slacks and boxers in one pull. He smiles at the sight of my hard cock glistening from the precum at the leaking tip. He sticks his tongue out and laps it up as if it were a lollipop. 

"You taste so good. Almost like sugar. I wonder..." He quickly stands up leans across the table and grabs a bottle of some type of syrup. Getting back down on his knees he opens up the bottle and pours a tan colored liquid along my length. A drop starts to form and before it can fall he scoops it up on his finger and into his mouth. "Mmm.. Caramel." He moans softly after withdrawing his finger from his mouth. 

Wasting no more time he quickly envelops me in his mouth and starts to suck me down setting a steady pace. I hold onto his hair, my knees growing weak from the amazing shocks of pleasure i was receiving from his talented tongue. I feel myself getting close as he starts to moan around my dick increasing my pleasure. I pull his head off and look at his face covered in spit and ruby red lips with bits of my cum on them. I pull him up and into another kiss, this time tasting myself and the richness of the caramel syrup. 

"My turn." I say pulling out of the kiss. I start to remove my clothes and he follows after removing his own. Once we stand there fully naked we surge back into another needy kiss our cocks rubbing together creating beautiful friction. We both moan and move backwards until his back touches the table. He lifts himself up and plants himself on the edge wrapping his legs around my waist, desperately rutting against me. I push him down onto his back, laying him across the table his beautiful pink cock in view. I lick my lips nervously unable to decide what type of sweet to use on him. Finally i decide on a dark pink bottle pouring little drops onto his raised nipples. I lean down and take the sensitive nipple into my mouth rolling it between my lips ad slightly pulling it. This brings breathy gasps of pleasure from his mouth as i continue to flick my tongue across the sensitive little buds. 

"Now. I need you now." He gasps out. I lift myself from his chest and look down at his opening, quivering in anticipation. I let out a grunt of frustration at the realization that there was no lube or protection. Seeming to understand he throws the bottle of caramel at me. 

"Just use that.. its okay I'm clean.." he manages to say. 

Not giving a flying fuck about the craziness of it all i flip open the lid and pour the golden liquid onto my dick coating it completely. I reach down to prep him but get my hand swatted away. I look to him and see him shaking his head,"Just start slow." He whispers with eyes closed, waiting. I grab hold of myself lining up with his entrance and slowly start to push in. He hisses from the pain as i try to stifle the moans of pleasure threatening to escape me. Once i feel myself completely surrounded by his tight, hot, heat, i still waiting for him to adjust. I watch his face screwed up in a mix of pain and pleasure with his teeth biting into his lower lip. I stretch my hand out and scoop out some whipped cream from the bowl. I bring it to his neck,chest, and face smearing it around, i quickly grab the bottle of strawberry syrup and smear it around with the whipped cream. Once done i get to work at cleaning up the mess with my tongue. As i lick the concoction off he decides hes ready and starts to roll his hips against me. Relieved i start to steadily thrust in and out of him. I moan into his chest, biting and sucking at all the sweet skin i could reach. He claws at my back, digging his heels into my lower back pressing me closer to him. I continue my thrust into his hot heat and slow down for a second when he screams out in ecstasy. 

"Oh God right there. Right fucking there."

I speed up and start to pound into him on the same spot with no mercy. Eliciting yells of pleasure with short little gasp in between i lower my head again and start to bite and gnaw at the skin on his shoulder trying to muffle my incredibly load moans. I feel my stomach pool with that feeling of intense satisfaction and i know I'm close. I impossibly manage to go faster desperate to cum, wanting Gerard to come with me i lower my hand to his dick and start to stroke him in time with my thrust spreading the precum for slide. 

"So close, Frankie. So good, so close, Frankie Frankie!" 

"Me too, oh god Gerard ,so tight, so fucking good!"

Were the only coherent things coming out of our mouths. I feel his body give one final shudder and clench tight around me, my name spilling from his lips as he twitches in ecstasy with ropes of cum falling between us onto my hand and his chest. Seconds later i follow releasing deep inside of him rocking my hips just a little to give us the most from our orgasms. I stop once my dick has grown overly sensitive and pull out, but not moving from my spot. I bring the hand full of Gerard's cum up to my mouth and lick every inch of it off savoring his sweet taste. He moans and brings me into a hard kiss full of teeth and tongue. After we come down from our high we part and dress, doing our best to clean up and sanitize everything. Once hes satisfied we turn off the lights and head towards the front door. We step out into the brisk night air and i wait for him to finish locking up. He turns around and pulls me into yet another kiss. We pull away smiling, 

"So did you change your mind?" I look at him confused for a second and then i realize what he's talking about. I mirror his smile, 

"Yeah, sweet things are definitely at the top of my list of favorite things now." We smile at each other and walk into the night hand in hand.


End file.
